Wash, Cut and Blow
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Carol is giving the group haircuts and it's finally Daryl's turn. This is a Christmas gift for my dear Friend Jen! I know you've been waiting for this one. Now you know why I was putting it off :)


"You know, I figured by the time we got around to your turn you'd of taken off somewhere to hide," Carol teased. It was late. Most everyone else was sleeping, and if not, they were at least well on their way. Carol didn't feel the least bit tired, mostly because she had been anticipating this moment all day.

The Old Folk's Home they had moved into to set up camp for a while had a cute little barber shop. Carol knew a lot of seniors homes often had a place to get your hair done for the residents, and this one was well equipped with hair products, scissors, curling irons, straighteners and blow dryers.

Before Sophia was born Carol had spent a couple years working as a hairdresser. Mostly from home, but Ed had let her take a part time job at a salon until she got pregnant. She had heard a lot of complaints about people wanting haircuts after the group had been settled in for a few days, so Carol offered to take a full day to cut everyone's hair.

When Daryl found out he was a bit hesitant. "Listen, if you let me cut your hair I promise I'll make it up to you with something special," she bartered with him. Daryl's curiosity won out and he agreed, grumbling something about, "starting to look like a girl anyway."

Carol was thrilled. Daryl was adorable to her no matter what his hair looked like, but she always had this image in the back of her mind of the shy awkward guy she first met back at the quarry camp. And when she thought about all the moments they had shared during their search for Sophia, the man she pictured had much shorter hair. She couldn't wait to see that man standing in front of her again.

They had both come so far, and she knew that Daryl was long gone in most ways. But there was one department that Carol knew he would still be that shy, blushing, bashful man. And if all went well, after the hair cut she would bring out that side of him.

One by one the group members had come by. Some for a serious cut, others just for a little trim. Daryl was last on the list. "Well I'm here," he grunted, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, possibly for the last time for a while.

"I'm glad," Carol said, walking over to the door of the shop. She closed it, locked it and flipped the closed sign in the window. She had thought it was cute to turn the sign around when Glenn arrived as her first client. Carol turned the rod, closing the blinds so no one could see in at all. When she turned around Daryl was looking at her strangely. She couldn't blame him, he had no idea his surprise was going to need the utmost privacy.

"Why ya closing things up tight?" he asked.

"Hmm, just thought you might like this done in private," Carol said, shrugging. "Come on, we wash first," she said, pointing at the chair that reclined into the sink.

Daryl stood and mumbled something she couldn't hear, but took his spot in the chair and leaned back. Carol had been careful with the water supply all day and was thankful they still had hot water. The Home had back-up generators that made life a little cozier than they had been used to for a while. She got the water to the right temperature and then pushed Daryl back, until his head was over the sink.

Carol went to work wetting his thick mop. She shut off the water and reached for the shampoo, using a generous amount. She started to work a lather into his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way she knew people loved. There was something about having someone else wash your hair that felt amazing.

Carol leaned over him, reaching for the other side of his head. If he opened his eyes he would be staring right down the front of her shirt. "How does that feel," she asked huskily.

It did the trick. Carol watched as he opened his eyes, they bulged out of his head and then he squeezed them shut again. "Uh... G-good," Daryl stammered.

"Yeah? Well I just need to get... Right... Under... Here..." Carol said, reaching under his head and making sure her breasts were right in his face. She reached a little farther and her boob brushed his cheek. When she stood again to rinse she noticed he was clutching the arms of the chair to the point his knuckles turned white.

Carol turned the water back on and washed all the soap out of his hair. At one point she intentionally sprayed the front of her shirt, so it clung to her body. "Oh darn," she muttered, pretending it was an accident. When his hair was clean she grabbed a towel and gave it a quick rub. "Okay, you can sit up," she told him.

When Daryl sat up and opened his eyes they went straight to the wet, white, see through t-shirt. Carol laughed, "I was so careful all day and I soak myself with the last wash." She grabbed the shirt, pulling it away from her body then letting it go with a thunk as it clung to her again.

Daryl was blushing furiously but Carol hadn't even come close to stepping up her game. "Might as well just take it off," she said, pulling the wet t-shirt over her head and tossing it onto an empty chair. She stood before him in her bra. "Ok," Carol grinned. "Over there to the cutting chair."

There had never been any outright sexual moments between them, but Carol had decided when they found each other again that it was time. She knew he was attracted to her. She had known it back at the prison. But she never pushed him too hard, hoping one day he might start something. Carol flirted and he brushed her off but not without a twinkle in his eye telling her he loved it.

"Are you… um… gonna put something else on?" Daryl stammered, clearly trying to avoid looking at her.

"Nope," Carol answered simply. When she didn't add another word he glanced at her as if expecting her to say more. "What? I don't have anything else to wear right here," she shrugged. "You ready?" Carol asked him, holding up her scissors. Daryl nodded, averting his eyes from her breasts yet again. "So do you want quarry hair? Or early prison hair?"

"Uh, quarry I guess… well… How about you decide," he suggested. Carol spun the chair and stood behind him, but she made sure he had to look right into the mirror and watch her. She snipped and snipped and the floor was soon scattered with random wisps of wet dark hair. Carol liked his hair short, like when they first met, but she opted to keep it just a bit longer so it was a little less dramatic change.

It made him look so much younger with his hair short and Carol decided he was even more handsome than she remembered. She stared at him in the mirror for a minute and then spun his chair again so he was facing her. "You like?" she asked, posing in front of him. Daryl nodded and she knew he was staring at her boobs again. Was he talking about his hair cut or her breasts? She wondered.

Carol leaned in and run her fingers through the front few inches of his hair, while staring into his blue eyes. It's now or never she decided. "Wha… what are you doing?" he muttered, freezing as she climbed into his lap, straddling him in the chair. Carol didn't speak, she simply put her hands on his cheeks and gently pressed her lips to his. When he made no move to stop her Carol kissed him again, increasing the pressure and taking things deeper. She felt his arms circle her body, pulling her tighter, pressing her breasts against his chest. Daryl groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Everything about the kiss was perfect, but the best part was how much he wanted it. It was just a kiss, but Carol knew she was turning him on like she was giving him a naked lap dance instead.

The comparison reminded her that she was indeed in his lap and she adjusted, pressing herself into his groin area and grinding on him as they kissed. Daryl whimpered and grabbed her hips to stop her. Carol knew it wasn't that he actually wanted her to stop, but he was worried about what might happen in his pants if she didn't.

It's time, Carol decided, breaking the kiss and sliding out of his lap. Daryl was looking at her, both embarrassed and confused. He was assuming he did something wrong, Carol could tell. "It's okay," she said sweetly, with a reassuring smile. "It's time… for the blow job…" She almost laughed out loud at the way his eyes practically bugged out of his head. Just to tease him Carol reached for the blow dryer and did laugh out loud when he turned bright red. "You were right," she said, setting the dryer back down and dropping to her knees between his legs. "This is what I mean," Carol added, reaching for his belt.

"Carol…" he started. "You… don't… have… Oh God," he croaked as she took a break from the button and fly to rub his erection through his jeans.

"Tell me you don't want this," Carol said, rubbing him more and feeling her own desire pooling between her legs knowing how turned on he was. She looked up at him as she slid down his fly and opened the jeans. His eyes looked wild with need but panicked as well. "I promised I'd make it worth it," she said, batting her eye lashes sweetly.

"You don't…" Daryl tried again as she tugged down the waistband of his underwear, exposing his dick.

"Then tell me to stop," Carol teased, flicking out her tongue and lightly licking the tip. She saw him grip the arms of the chair, like earlier, knuckles turning white again. "Tell me you don't want me to take you in my mouth, suck you…"

"I… can't…" Daryl grunted truthfully. "Fuck, that feels so good," he moaned as Carol took his dick into her mouth and moved about halfway down and then back up. They shared a look. It was a moment of understanding. She told him she wanted to do it and he agreed to let her, all without words. So Carol gave him the best blow job she could, taking him deep, licking and sucking, massaging his balls gently, and alternating between slow and steady, and bobbing up and down quickly. Just knowing what she was doing to him, how much she was turning him on made her throb inside.

Carol had planned to give him a blow job. That was it. She would suck him off, swallow the load like a trooper, and hope to hell things wouldn't be too awkward the next day. She wanted to please him. She wanted Daryl to know she was interested in more than friendship and she wanted him to know she suspected he felt the same way. She hadn't planned on sex. It wasn't that she didn't want it, but it was never in her plan.

But her plans when out the window when Daryl tugged her up, forcing her to release his cock and gazed at her with a look of intense raw and feral desire. He wanted to fuck her. He didn't have to say a word, Carol knew what he wanted and she wanted it every bit as much. She got to her feet and quickly dropped her pants and underwear to her ankles. Daryl stood and surveyed the room, then looked back at her apologetically, before turning her around and bending her over the chair.

The second Carol had his dick inside her she couldn't even remember why he was trying to apologize. How could anyone apologize for something that felt so good? God, it's been so long, Carol thought, enjoying that feeling of fullness every time he pushed deep. She needed this, every bit as much as he did. "Mmm," she groaned, loving every second. Carol could feel the orgasm building and building as she focused on how good it felt. As Daryl picked up speed, thrusting hard and fast, pounding and slamming into her Carol knew she was done. "Oh God Daryl," she cried out, gripping the arm of the chair much like he had earlier. Carol had always liked saying his name, but there was something even sexier about saying it while she came like that. She hoped he liked it too.

Carol had barely recovered when Daryl came too. She heard him grunt and felt the pressure of his hands gripping her hips a bit harder. Carol wanted to see his face, so badly. She tried to turn a bit but the movement distracted him and Daryl pulled out, ending her chance. Carol stood and redressed. She still didn't have a shirt so before risking a peek at Daryl and dealing with any awkwardness Carol moved for her wet top. As she went to pick it up she felt a hand on her wrist, "wait." Carol turned and met his eyes. "You can wear this," Daryl said, shrugging off his jacket, baring his muscled arms, causing her to shiver. "I'm… uh… I'm sorry… bout that…" he stammered, as she put on the jacket.

"Daryl, don't…" she said, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's what I… It's what we both wanted." His face relaxed and he nodded.

Carol couldn't stop staring at his handsome face. "What?" he asked, smiling slightly.

She touched his hair again. "Your hair… Damn I'm good," Carol laughed.

"Yes… yes you are," Daryl agreed, though it was quite evident he was talking about more than her cutting skills.

"So, uh, did you want to come to my room… right now… and get your jacket when I take it off?" Carol asked, looking at him coyly.

Daryl blushed, but she got the answer she was hoping for, "Yep. That's a damn good idea."


End file.
